The Unique Hedgehog
by Emily The Hedgehog 23
Summary: Emily has faced a major family problem. She was given a proposition by Eggman. Can she make it through this life?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Peps... I am making another story on well what the title says.

Ch 1- Grip and Breakdown

Emily's POV

It was normal day. I'm Emily the Hedgehog, a 15 year old. I have yellow fur, long, brown hair, a red shirt dress with a silver trim and a cut in the front, a white under dress, black tights, white gloves with black rings, and black ring belt, red toed shoes with black sides and a silver stripe going down the middle. My eyes were a clear red. I was playing with my younger sister Alice who was 12. Then at 7:30, our mom came home.

" Good Afternoon Mom!" I said . " Good Afternoon to you too!" she said . " How was work? " I said good. " Good. " She said. Then our brothers came in. " Hello mom. " The oldest, Taylor said. Then our good for nothing dad came into the room. " Hey Kelsey, where's my beer? " he said. " It's in the fridge. " she said. " Well it's not gonna float into my hand. " He said. " Why you get it yourself? " I said. He got up and walked towards me. My brother was blocking me. My mom took my younger sister, brother and I outside while my older brother was fighting my dad. " JAKE!" I screamed He told me to go and protect the others. I nodded and ran towards mom. " Listen children. You all have powers. You may or may not unlock them at the same time. So put them to use. You also have a weapon. If you die, you're powers will be passed down to one of you. " She said. We heard a gunshot. My eyes widened. " JAKE. " I screamed. " You must go now." She said. We ran on a dirt path. I heard another gunshot and it hit my mom. Alice and Alex started to cry. " We have to keeping going. " I said. He ran closer to us. He was aiming at us. " Stomp on the ground. " A voice said. I then stomped on the ground. Then a brick wall ricocheted the bullet. The wall fell and we ran he shot at Alex. " Alex!" Alice said. I looked down to see Alex with blood spouting out. My eyes widened with tears. Then he shot at Alice. I thought to myself " No. This can't be happening. ". He shot at me but missed. I ran into the woods. He didn't come in because he was allergic to pollen. I ran until I thought I had lost him. I walked until I could find somewhere to sleep. While walking, I looked up at the sky. I fell to my knees and starting crying. " What did I do to deserve what happened to me? " I whispered. Then, I heard a thud. I saw robots in front of me. " Hello Emily. " he said. " Who are you? What do you want with me?" I said. " I am Dr. Eggman, evil, mad scientist. I wished to get rid of someone, but I need your help. " he said. " Why do you need my help? I'm not as strong as you think I am. " I said. " No. You're stronger. " he said. He chuckled. " So will you join me? " he said. " I'm sorry. I can't. I have too many problems to face. " I said walking away. " Robots, ATTACK!" He said. I turned around and saw robots running towards me. " Stay away from me!" I yelled. I stomped on the ground and spiky stalagmites came from the ground and the robots exploded. I tried to run then a robot grabbed me. " Emily listen. This is Erin. I had fire power. Put your hand on the robot. " his voice said. I put my hand on it and it started to melt. I fell then, something caught me. I opened my eyes, blinked and saw blood red eyes. I looked at him. I was sat down on my feet. " SHADOW?! What are you doing here? " he said. " I ran here to tell you that I sense some source of chaos energy." he said. I looked at Eggman and thought " Is he suspecting me? " . " ATTACK!" the doctor said. " Not again. " I said. " Clap your hands and say air. " Alex's voice said. I clapped my hands and said air. Two kitana blades appeared front of me. I grabbed it. Robots ran towards me. I jumped high and spun around twice. Half of the robots were taken out. I stood there waiting for something to happen. The kitana blades vanished. I clapped my hands and said " Earth. ". A scythe appeared. I grabbed and spun it. " What are you waiting for? Attack her. " he said. I attacked each one individually. Eventually, I destroyed them. " This isn't over yet hedgehog! One day you will see. You will join me. " Eggman said. I then passed out from all my fighting.

I awoke from my blackout. I was still outside and the sun was shining. I began to walk in the forest. " That Eggman sure slowed me down. " I said. I was walking when a blue hedgehog saw me. " Hey there. Are you ok?" he said. " Um ... I guess. " I said. " Follow me. " he grabbed my hand and pulled me. " Where are you taking me? " I said. " To Tails's Workshop. " he said. We eventually, made it. " Yo Tails. It's me Sonic! Open up. " he said. " So you're name is Sonic?" I said. He smiled and nodded. The door was opened by a 2 tailed fox. " Hey Sonic. Who's she ? " he asked. " Just a sec. " Sonic said. " Hey everyone. I have a guest. " he shouted. I looked around. " Um .. hi everyone. My name is Emily. " I said and smiled. The fox walked up to me. " Hello Emily. My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. " he said. I shook his hand. " It's nice to meet you Tails. " I said. Then a rabbit came to me. " Hi. I'm Cream and this my chao Cheese." She said. " It's nice to meet Cream and Cheese. " I said. Then I saw a pink hedgehog with a hammer and got nervous. " Hi, my name is Amy Rose. " She said. " Hi ... my name is Emily. " I said. " So how did you end up meeting Sonic? " Tails asked. " Well, the night before, a crazed scientist wanted me join him. Apparently he got mad and ordered his robots to attack me. I used my powers to fight them. Afterwards, I blacked out. I woke up the next morning and started walking through the woods and Sonic saw me. " I said. " So Eggman up to something. " Sonic said. " Sonic, I've come for the chaos emerald. " Eggman said. " What chaos emerald? " Sonic said. " I believe a certain hedgehog has it. " Eggman said looking at me. " What chaos emerald? I don't know what you're talking about." I said. " Don't play dumb with me. " He said. Eggman pressed a button and an arm grabbed me. I put my hands on it and it shocked me. " You think I haven't learned from yesterday?" he said. " Close your eyes and multiply. " mom's voice said. I closed my eyes and appeared in the tree. " Surrender. " he said. " I don't think so. " the clone me said. She turned into a log. I jumped in front of Eggman. " WHAT? How were you able to escape? " he asked. " That will be something you learn. " I said. I jumped up and grabbed his egg carrier and threw it down. Then I landed on my feet. I stomped on the ground and a gust of air came from the ground and blasted him away. I turned to face them. They were shocked. " What?" I said. " I'm going for a walk. " I said. I started to walk into the forest beside the house. While walking I heard footsteps. I turned around, no one was there. I heard them again and turned around and saw Shadow. He was glaring at me . "You put up quite a fight." I said. He grabbed my arm. " Hey let go of me!" I said pulling away. His grip got tighter. I heated up my arm and he let go. I was running further into the woods. I clapped my hands and said air. The kitana blades appeared. While running, I cut through the vines and branches blocking me. I stopped and turned around. He wasn't there. I sighed. I turned around and there he was. My eyes widened. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. " Chaos Control. " he said. We ended up in Eggman's base. " Well done Shadow. I see you've brought a guest with you." Eggman said. " Let go of me!" I said. Shadow glared at me and tightened his grip. " That's enough Shadow. You can let her go. " He said. Shadow looked at me and let go. " Close your eyes and put your hand around your wrist. " Alice's voice said. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my wrist. A blue aura came from my hand and healed the bruise on my wrist. " So, have you changed your mind? " Eggman asked. " No as a matter a fact, I haven't." I said. He growled and pressed a button. A robot arm grabbed me and lifted me up. " Fine, if you won't serve me to make you join. " He laughed an evil laugh. The arm let me go. Then while falling, it grabbed my foot. It swung me into the wall. I slumped as it let me go. " Surrender?" he asked. " No. I will never surrender to you." I said. The robot lifted me into the air. Then a hammer came out a hit me. I flew to the back wall colliding with it. " Give up yet? " He asked. " No. ". I said stumbling up just to fall back down. " Shadow, take her to her cell. " he said. " Yes doctor. " he said. He picked me up and carried me to a room and sat me down on a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 : Left with No Choice

Emily' s POV

I opened my eyes. I sat up in pain. Since my clothes were dirty and bloody, I made another set. I got dressed and went down the stairs slowly not trying to make much noise. I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Where do you think you're going? " Shadow said. " Downstairs to talk to Eggman. Now can you remove your hand from my shoulder? " I said. " What if I don't want to? " he said. I heated up my shoulder and Shadow took his hand off. I walked off and opened the door to Eggman's office. " Doctor, I'm here. I heard a noise that woke me up." I said. He sat in his chair silent for a second, then he spoke up. " Give me the Chaos Emerald. " He said. " What Chaos Emerald? I don't have one. " I said. He snapped his fingers and Shadow appeared in front of me. I backed up. " Give me the Chaos Emerald, or face the consequences. " Shadow said. " I said I don't have one. " I said. " I don't want to hurt you Emily, but I will if I have to. " He said. " I don't have a Chaos Emerald. " I said. He pushed me into the wall. I stopped myself from colliding and bounced back. " I'm telling you the truth. " I said. I ran to the door and opened it. I shut the door and ran up the steps. Then he appeared in front of me. I backed up a little and he pulled me close. I blushed wildly. He hugged me tight. " I'm sorry for hurting you. Can you forgive me? He said. " Yes. I forgive you Shadow. " I said smiling. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I broke the kiss for air. Then I hugged him. He hugged back never wanting to leave his current position. " I love you Emily the Hedgehog. " he said. I headed to Eggman again. "You're lucky you still alive, hedgehog. " Eggman said. "Why do you hate me? " I asked. He looked at me. " Do you wish to join me?" He asked. It took a minute or so. " I guess. I don't have a choice." I said sadly. " You made a wise decision Emily." Eggman said with a smile. "So is there anything I need to do?" I said. " I have some questions to ask. Where did you get your powers?" I said. Thought for a minute. Shadow walked in and leaned against the wall. " Well. I think I got from my siblings who were... killed. Before my mother was killed, she told Alex, Alice and I that if we died, our powers, locked or unlocked, would be passed down to one of us who was still living. " I said. " Who's powers belong to who?" He asked. " My mom knew all four, so she helped me with my earth powers. My older brother, Erin has fire power. My younger sister, Alice has water powers and my younger brother, Alex has air powers. They help me with their voices in my head. " I said " What happened to your father?" He asked. " You're way too curious. My father was the one who killed them. " I said sadly. " I'm sorry to heard that. " He said. " Deco! Boco!" Eggman said. " Yes Doctor?" Deco said. " Show her around the base. " He said. " Yes sir. " They said in unison. " Um ... doctor, are you sure about that? " I said. " Is there something wrong? " Eggman asked. " No , um... nevermind. " I said. The tall robot grabbed my hand. " Hey, I will short circuit you. " I said. The robot let me go. " Just follow me. " He said. I followed the two robots as they gave me a tour of the base.

Shadow's POV

" Shadow, we need to talk. " Eggman said. I walked over to him. " What is it? ". " The chaos radar is showing that Emily has it. " He said. My eyes widened. " I checked her. She doesn't have one. Maybe one of her siblings had it. When they died, their soul brought the energy with them. " I thought. Then I saw Deco and Boco running towards us. " Doctor Eggman, we lost her. " Deco said " WHAT! " . " I'll find her. ". I ran through the door and looked in the hallway.

Emily's POV

I was playing the piano they had in the band room. I walked out and headed towards Eggman. "Crap. Where is it? ". I saw a fi_gure _in the distance. " Hello Emily. " it said. " Shadow? Is that you? ". " I am Mephiles the Dark. I need your assistance for my mission. ". " Um ... I don't think I can do that. ". " Emily! " Someone shouted. I turned around and saw Shadow. " Watch out!" He said. I turned and saw Mephiles flying towards me. I ran back a little. I clapped my hands . " Water. ". 2 fan blades appeared. He shot his arm towards me. I moved to the right and cut his hand. The fan blades disappeared. I clapped my hands again. " Fire. ". A bo staff appeared. I sighed nervously and took it. Mephiles charged at me and I began spinning the staff. Then fire lit the staff causing him to stop. " Chaos SPEAR! ". Mephiles dodged his attack. The chaos spears were headed towards me. I crossed my arms and a wall appeared. Once the chaos spears had made contact to the wall, they were absorbed by it. The walls charged powers flew into my right hand. I smirked at the identical hedgehogs. Mephiles charged at me around. I held out my right hand. As he approached me, I touched him. " Chaos WAVELENGTH! ". He was paralyzed by the attack. I ran to Shadow. " We have to get back to Eggman and tell him the news. It won't hold long. We've got about an hour. " I said. " You ok? " he asked. I was breathing heavily. " Yeah ... I'm fine. " . He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me close. " Chaos CONTROL! " . We appeared behind Eggman. " Good job Shadow. " . " Doctor Eggman? A hedgehog has made its way to your base. " I said. " And what does this hedgehog look like, Emily? " . " He looked a lot like Shadow except his quills are black and blueish gray and his rings are a type if purple. " . " So Mephiles is hearing about you. " he said. " Umm... Eggman? Why are people after me? I don't understand what so... special about me. " . He chuckled. " Your mother, Kelsey had powers unknown to animals. When she had her children, her powers were evenly distributed to them. Since they died, you now have their powers that could create and destroy worlds. " he said. My eyes widened to those words. I started to walk back to my room. " Where are you going? " . " Is there something else you needed to talk about? " I asked confused. " Um ... no not at all. " he said looking at Shadow. " Well, I'm going to bed. " I said. I walked to the door, headed up the stairs and went to my room. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peps. Here's Ch 3 of the Unique Hedgehog

CH 3: A Forgotten Surprise

Emily's Pov

I woke up feeling good. I got dress in my regular outfit. I walked downstairs to Eggman's computer.  
"Good morning Emily. ".  
"Good morning Eggman.". I looked at Shadow and then at Eggman. They looked at me confused.  
" Is there something wrong? You looked confused.".  
" Aren't you going to change.".  
" Am I suppose to?". They started to chuckle.  
"Fine. I'll change. ". I closed my eyes. A strong wind blew around me. After the cool breeze stopped, I open my eyes and checked myself out. I had on a red shirt with silver sleeves and a silver tights. I had a white skirt and the red slides.  
" You look fantastic. ".  
"Thanks, Eggman.". Then a red light started flashing.  
"Intruder Alert. Someone has entered the base.". My eyes widened.  
"Who could it be. " I thought.  
"Show the visuals on the main monitor. ". We saw a blue hedgehog running with a red echidna.  
"That blue hedgehog. I've seen him before. ". Then a door bursts open.  
"Long time, no see. " the blue hedgehog said.  
"IT'S YOU!".  
"Hand over Emily or prepare for a beat down. " he said. I got into my fighting stance.  
"What if I don't want to go?". Sonic nodded his head. Knuckles ran after me. I jumped back.  
" EMILY!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow's Pov

" EMILY!" I yelled. Sonic was running towards me. I dodged him. Then he did a homing attack and dodged that as well. " Chaos SPEAR!". I launched several chaos spears at Sonic.

Emily's Pov

" Now it's time to get serious." . I clapped my hands. Then a scythe appeared. I grabbed and spun it in the air and then sliced down. Knuckles started running again. I pushed off the scythe into the air and landed behind him. I pushed him back into the wall. It disappeared.  
"Great. ". He growled as he had his fist clenched. My eyes widened.  
"This is gonna get worse before it gets better."I thought nervously . He swung at me. I ducked down. He punched the ground. I back flipped away.  
"What's so special about me?" I thought.  
"Stop, please!". Then a pink hedgehog ran towards me. "What the? That's not fair.". She swung her hammer at me 3 times. I dodged them and clapped my hands. Then 2 kitana blades appeared and I grabbed them.  
"I don't want to hurt any of you. But if you insist on fighting me, you will face the consequences.". Knuckles ran towards me. I dodged him and sliced at his arm. He grunted. I ran towards towards him. I swung my sword at him. He grabbed it and threw me against the wall. I fell landing on my knees. The kitana blades disappeared. I was panting heavily. I closed my eyes and wind surrounded me.  
" You guys are tougher than you let on. But with a name like Knuckles, it should've been pretty self-explanatory. " I said tired.  
"I had enough! " the pink hedgehog said. She started charging at me.  
"I wouldn't strike if I were you." I said smirking. She ran towards me and swung her hammer. I stopped it with my hand and it disappeared.  
"Hey! What did you do with my hammer?!". I smirked. "You'll find out really soon.". Her eyes widened. I stretched my hand in front of me then flex it up. Her hammer hit her from underneath into the air. I jumped into the air and grabbed the hammer.  
"Surprise! ". I swung down hitting her stomach. I landed on my feet.  
"Amy! What did you do to her?". I looked at the blue hedgehog. His fur was dark blue and his emerald eyes were dark green.  
"No Sonic. It's not worth it. Calm Down!" the red echidna said.  
"Calm down Faker. She didn't kill her! Hopefully. " Shadow said.  
" I hope I didn't." I say worried. Sonic ran towards me. My eyes widened as I dodged it.  
"I am officially fearing for my life." I thought.  
"Listen Emily. This is Alice. Clench your fists then throw them at him.". I clenched my fist and thrusted at him. Icicles formed and shot at him. He dodged them and did his homing attack. I dodged it and grabbed one of his quills and swung him at the wall.  
"Emily. You have to stop! You two are gonna destroy the base! " Eggman said.  
"WATCH OUT!". I turned and Sonic did a homing attack me. I flew in the air.  
"I'll show you true speed.". He started bouncing off the walls and hitting me. He hits towards a wall and I fell towards the ground. I saw his shadow standing over me.  
"Leave her alone FAKER!" Shadow yelled.  
"Chaos, Blast!". Huge blasts came from the ground. I put wall up. Then it disappeared in my glove. Sonic ran towards me. I ducked and touched his stomach. "Chaos Wavelength.". Sonic fell on the ground stiff. I looked at Shadow and then Knuckles. They were surprised.  
"Well now that that's settled... ish. " I said dusting off my hands. I walked towards Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles looked a bit nervous.  
"May I see Amy?". He hesitantly sat her down. I clapped my hands and hovered them above her. A shiny blue aura came from my hands and surrounded her. A couple of seconds passed and I removed my hands from its current position. I heard a few groans a emerald eyes. I smiled at the sight of them.  
"Thank goodness. You're okay. " She looked scared and angry (If that's even possible.). I walked to Knuckles.  
"May I see your arm?". He blushed and held his.  
" I won't hurt you. You know, seeing you scared makes you look soft and vulnerable. "  
" I'M NOT SOFT! I'm tougher than you!"  
"Yep. You're vulnerable. Now let me see your arm!"  
He refused so I grabbed his arm. Again being the stubborn person he is, he resists. I turned his head so he looked it my eyes. I hovered my hands over his arm. A couple of second later I removed my hands from its position. He looked away blushing madly.  
" I would say I told you so, but that's not convenient at the time. ". He glared at me and I smiled.  
"SONIC!". I turned to see Amy's eyes teary. I walked towards Sonic. " Use healing wavelength by using your healing powers instead of chaos energy." Alice's voice said. I kneeled down closer to Sonic. I put my hands over Sonic.  
"Healing Wavelength. ". A couple of seconds passed and I moved my hands. He started to move slowly. I smiled as he turned back to himself.  
"You OK?". He smiled. I started to walk towards the door until something grabbed me. I tried to pull them away but they were too strong. I looked down to see gloves with pointy knuckles. I went into instinct mode and kicked him the sun don't shine. I ran out of Eggman's base and I into the woods. I clapped my hands and 2 kitana blades appeared. I grabbed them and starred to cut through vines. I was further in. I turned around and saw Knuckles. He grabbed me and pulled me forward. I was literally being dragged.  
"Stop! I can't run that fast. ". He let go of my hand, turned around and looked at me. He started walking towards me. I backed a little. He lifted me bridal style and started running. I blushed and looked at Knuckles who was also blushing. We made it to Tails's workshop. We walked in. "Hey Knuckles. Where's Sonic and Amy?" Tails asked.  
" They're at Eggman's base. This one here caused some trouble, but it's fix. " he said.  
" I can stand you know. I'm not a baby.". He put me down.  
" Now, Emily, do you know your family history?" Tails asked.  
"Umm. I think? My mom told me some before she died. " I said confused as to what Tails meant.  
" Your mom, Kelsey, worked for the freedom fighters. Her job as an accountant was a cover-up.".

ANNNNNNNNDD CLIFFHANGERRRRR! :) Sorry for not uploading earlier.

1. I dropped my phone in water...  
2. I was moving from SC to TX...

So yeah... Bye! (Shadow: Well wasn't that awkward.)


End file.
